digital_3d_campusfandomcom-20200216-history
Recycling Bin
Here you will find all the relevant information for the Recyling Bin model and texture Section heading For my models I made them around the information that was given to me in the client brief and my own evaluation of the client brief, which was to design models for an architectural visualisation of the 2016 Fareham College campus. For the Recylcing Bin model I made I used simple techniques to make it. The main part of the model was made using the cylindrical poly primitve tool, then I created a second cylindrical poly primitve that was slightly larger than the original one as it was the lid of the bin, then I extruded the second cylinder down and cut out the bottom faces so that it looked like a proper lid and finally I used the interactive split tool to make a square in the middle of the top face of the lid so that I can cut it out to make the slot for rubbish to be put in the bin. For the texture I used a 512px/512px as that gives me the best comprimise between texture resolution and memory usage from the in game engine that I can get for a square texture. When it comes to making the texture itself for the Recylcing Bin I have decided not to include any logo's as this could risk infringing on copyright so I am just going to use the colour of the bin for my texture. I am making the texture myself in photoshop as this will allow me to use the best possible quality texture for my model. An extra bonus to squishing the texture down to 512px/512px (rather than life like) is that it will look good quality when it is used in game and it wont use too much memory to load it in game either. The reason that I have considered all of these issues is because of the anlysis of the project brief. (Click here for the brief analysis) Pictures These are my inital sketch ideas, I made three sketches top view (the top sketch), side view (middle sketch) and a view without the lid on (bottom sketch) Evaluation of the 3D model and planning process: Here I am going to evaluate, in two separate sections, how I planned and then made the model: Planning process of the Recylcing Bin: First of all i'm going to take a look at the ideas generation process, when it came to generating ideas there wasn't that much that could be done as I was basing my model off of something that already existed so I did some basic sketches of what it looked like and then decided on how to make a texture that looked similar but didn't actually infringe on any copyrights held by the people who made the bins themselves. Next I planned how I was going to make the models, the techniques I would need for this model are fairly simple, using things like the polygon cylinder and the extrusion tool. In regards to the client brief and target audience this matches the criteria for both as it is perfectly useable for the HNC student as part of their game due to the low polygon count and low res textures that are fairly simple that I chose to make. Another reason it fits both is that it can be used as either a part of the game that the HNC students are making that uses the 2016 Fareham College campus but equally so it can be used by the higher up staff of Fareham College to show off the new campus to potential students and parents of potential students to help convince them to come to the college. In future improvements that I could make to the planning process I would allow more time to make better textures and a higher poly model as the model I planned is fairly low poly. Making of the Recycling Bin model and finished product: Next I made the Recycling Bin model, first of all I chose to use the Maya 3D modelling software as that was the most obvious choice due to have used it for my other models. When it comes to making the actual model I used some fairly simple tools to make the model, first of all I used the polygon cylinder tool to create a six sided polygon to make the base shape of the recycling bin model, next I took the top faces of the model and extruded them, using the extrusion tool, then used the separate tool so that I could use the the faces to make the lid for the bin, I then used the resize tool and then extrusion tool to make the lid slightly wider than the top of the bin and give it a lip that overlapped the side of the bin and finally I used the interactive splity tool so that I could cut a square out of the middle of the lid so that, like the actual bin, people can put rubbish in it. Then it came to making the texture for the Recycling Bin and the Lid of the bin, I decided to, once again, make a low res texture so that it doesn't too long to load as around the college there is a lot of recycling bins so you want to keep the file size low as it will take a long time to load if there is a lot of the model with a high res texture. In future for improvments I would like to make the texture a little higher in res and complexity so that it looks a bit better as I feel I reduced it a little too much and made a little too basic, although overall I am pretty happy with the final result of the model.